Cubicles
by ShutTheFrankUp
Summary: Basially Gerard's gone back to school and he hates it but then Frank is new to there school and they fall in love, but they dont know that they both like eachother and that's how Frerad begins, it shows how their love for eachother progress's :


Cubicles.

I decided to call it cubicles because its a song from a My Chemical Romances first album, Bullets, and Frank spends most of his time in one because hes new at Gerard's school and he gets bullied to shit. Basically its when they were younger cause i cant be bothered including the whores, and its Frankies first day at his new school and Gerard falls in love with him staright away and becasue he gets bullied he can relate to how Frank is feeling and therefore sticks up for him but also gets bullied for sticking up for him, so they become best friends and Gerard feels awkward but comftable around Frankie because he loves him but he doesnt know if Frankie likes him back (he does) and their relationship just progresses from there and it has its ups and some very low, dark downs but there always there for eachother and it becomes a 'romantic' tale of how Frerard started. Its from Gerards point of view because i find it easier to describe Frankie as my love for him is undescribable...

Hope y'all like it. P.s - sorry about the spelling mistakes :)

Chapter One.

I hadn't slept in days, my sleeping pattern was fucked up and i had no idea why, maybe it was the fact i kept having the same nightmare over and over again and it scared me that much i didnt want to sleep, or maybe the fact i HATE my life. It's 5.30am on a monday morning and i had school in 3 and a half hours, luckily it was the last week of school before half term. Everyone was asleep and the house was making strange noises which made me unsettled, it was dark and the neighbourhood was silent. I was very tempted to go wake my younger brother Mikey up, but i didnt want to inflict my mood on him, so i went downstairs and sat on the sofa until it was light enough for me to put my clothes on. I didnt bother with school uniform, no one did really,i searched around my room for some clean clothes, i threw on my ripped black skinnys, a Misfits top, red converse and my black leather jacket, by this time mom and dad where getting ready for work and Mikey was making toast. I looked in the mirror and cringed at my reflection. 'No wonder i was a loner, who would want to be my friend?' i thought to myself.

"GERARD! C'MON WERE GONNA' BE LATE... AGAIN!" Mikey called up the stairs, as i messed my black, shoulder length hair up and smudge eye liner on, i trudged downstairs, grabed some toast and left.  
>Mikey was right. We were late. Again. I didnt care, i was late all the time, but Mikey he was a good child, always did his homework, handed it in on time, was never late (unless he was with me.) He didnt have many friends, he had a close friend Ray but that was about it, me on the other hand, had no friends because i was what they called an 'emo kid'. I hated that word 'emo' so much but i guess i've been called it for so long i just kinda switch off. We parted ways as the bell went for form, and then the bullying began, i sat near the back, i didn't like people looking at me, i had no one sat next to me on the left but on the right i had the school dick! Oh i mean 'the popular lad' his name was James and he annoyed the shit out of me, all he did was call me and spit ball me for the full time we were in form.<p>

I sat there looking out the window as i heard the door open and a small, hoodied figure stood there looking at their feet. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in so i can carry on?" Mrs Hardman said to him as he looked up and walked towards her. I couldnt really see him becasue of his hood, but i could tell that he had fair skin and black hair, it wasnt until Mrs Hardman practically ripped his hood down that his beauty was fully visible. He had the skin of an angel, not as pale, but he was his own angel, he had big brown eyes that would melt your heart if you looked into them,and smudge underneath them was black eye liner, his lip and nose were pierced and he had small tunnels in both ears, and his hair was magnificent, not only was it black, but it was a black mohawk with red on either side. He stood there in his black skinny jeans, purple converse, and black Misfits hoodie looking round the class, i caught a glimpse of him looking at me and my heart stopped. He was gorgeous. Mrs Hardman said his name was Frank Iero and that he was new here, she pointed to the empty seat next to me and he practically fell into it as he escaped her. My day had just got better.

Chapter Two.

I looked across my shoulder and Frank was slumped staring at his timetable, the look on his face said it all really, he didn't want to be here, but he was just so god damn cute i couldn't look away. 'FOUND A NEW BOYFRIEND EMO?' i heard a voice shout, i was horrified as Frank turned to look at me, i quickly looked at the floor as i felt my face flush red, how embarrasing! Just then the bell went and i literally ran out of the room, i kept my head down as i walked to lesson, i heard Mikey running down the corridor towards me. In all honesty we didn't look at all like brothers, the only thing simmilar was we both wore black. He wore these cute little glasses that reminded me of Harry Potter, his brown hair was short'ish and straightend to a pointy fringe, he was lanky and stood in the most awkward way as he had problems with his knees, he was dressed in black skinny jeans, a Smashing Pumpkins top, black boots and a black zip hoodie, he did not were eye liner, he wasnt thick, he wasnt called emo all the time, he wanted to do something with his life, he played bass really well, and he had a friend like Ray, i envied him so much... My thoughts were cut short as Mikey came to a holt inches infront of me.

"Hey Gerard, ermm... would you do me a favor? when you go home would you tell mom that im having dinner at Ray's tonight he's just bougtht a new guitar and... I stopped paying attention, my thoughts had switched to Frank, or Frankie as i liked to call him, and the moment our eyes had met for the first time, it was only for a second or two, but they were the best seconds of my life, those chocolate brown eyes looking back at me, my heart skipped a beat... "Gerard? you okay?" Mikey looked at me confused. " Uhh, yeah am fine mike's, all let mom know, catch you later." "Byeee" Mikey said after me.

I thought about Frank all the way to science, how one look could make me feel so, so passionate about someone that i didn't even know. 'SNAP OUT OF IT GERARD! HE'S NOT GAY!' wait what? did i just say gay, im not gay... at least i dont think, my mind was racing as i contemplated the fact i just considered myself gay... theres nothing wrong with being gay but me? gay? i couldn't see me getting a boyfriend, but then again i couldn't imagine myself getting a girlfriend, again my thoughts were distracted as the same small, black figure that had arrived in form walked past me up to Mr Caine, and again he was placed next to me. Great.

He slumped into the chair beside me, got out a small red book, a pen and began drawing, he only stopped drawing twice, once to take his hoodie off, as he did so i got a wiff of his scent, it was so, so different, like nothing i had ever smelt before, he smelt like coffee, coconuts, and fags, it was strange but it smelt amazing, i felt myself lean in to take a deeper breath of it, but had to stop myself becasue i didnt know him and i was already smelling him, oh god. The second time he stopped i was suprised because he stopped to talk to me!

"Hey, i, im Frank" he said in a quiet voice. I had to collect myself before i could reply. "Hey, erm, im Gerard" i said with a slight smile on my face, he smiled back which immediatly put me at ease. "Your a really good artist, your attention to detail is amazing" i blurted out, afraid that the conversation might stop. He looked at me, a smile spread across his face as he replied. "Thanks, no ones ever said anything about my drawings, to be honest i think there pretty crap but, i like drawing so hey, do you draw?" he said. "Yeah, i have a load of comic drawing back in my locker, there kinda crappy too but i like them." He smirked as i said they were kinda crappy. As the lesson ended neither of us had done any work, we just talked about drawing, converstaion seemed to flow really easily with him. As i reached down to grab my bag, Frank did so too, our hands touched, he didn't pull away he just laughed, grabbed his bag and went.

Chapter Three.

It was dinner time and the canteen was full of people that i hated, after looking round for a free table i sat down got my lunch out and started to think about Frank, where was he, did he know where the canteen was? I looked around the canteen seeing if i could spot his hoodie, eventually i did, he was in the line for dinner. I hate school dinners, they tasted like crap. Once he got his lunch, he looked around the canteen, he looked so lost, so vunerable, i couldnt help but smile at his cuteness. "FRANK! OVER HERE!" I shouted as he met my gaze, he looked at me for a second as if he was deciding whether to come or not, eventually he toddled over to the table, and sat down.

"Hey" he said, his voice louder this time. "Thanks for letting me sit with you, this place is so big and i dont know anyone, its strange!" "Yeah, i know how you feel, i've been here 4 years and i still dont know anyone, sad right?" i replied. He looked shocked. "You've been here 4 years and you dont know anyone, why?" his tone questioning this time. "Because nobody wants to know me, they think im a freak because i wear different clothes and i wear eye liner, i dont know, i dont know how there minds work and to be honsest i dont really want to" i replied in a humerous tone. "Why would nobody want to know you? they think your a freak? i dont, i think your gorgeous..." he stoped and looked at me, as if he was waiting for my reaction. I was as shocked as he looked, did he just call me gorgeous? i couldn't help but feel warm inside and a smile began to form on my face. "Erm, thanks?" i said in a questioning tone, he went red and looked at the floor for a few minutes before he had the courage to look up and begin eating again. "Done anymore drawings?" i asked to break the silence. He looked glad when i did. "Erm, not really i added more to my first drawing though, wanna see? he asked? "Sure." i replied. He took a bite out of what looked like a cheese sandwich and reached down for his bag, he pulled out his little red book, opened it to the right page and slid it across the table. Inside was a drawing of a guitar, that had the word 'Pansy' written across it, he had shaded it in so you could see that it was supposed to be a white guitar with a black neck to it. It was amazing, i'd never seen someone draw a guitar with such detail on it before. "Thats amazing, where did you get the idea from?" i asked. "Well, i play guitar and thats the guitar im saving up for, i mean a'll have to put the words 'pansy' on it myself, but i wanted to see what it would look like" he answer with a smile. "Cool" i said returning the smile.

I only had one lesson after dinner and it was math, i hated math so much. "What you got last lesson?" i asked frank. "Ummmm, math with Mr Davies, urgh hate math" Great! he was in the same class as me AND he hated math. "Your in mine, Davies is a complete tool, wanna skip?" i asked nervously. "Hell yeah!" he replied. We both smiled, finished our lunch and went to my hiding place, the cleaners room. I always skipped Davies's class and i'd never been caught so i had high hopes, and it ment i got to spend more time with Frank.

Chapter Four.

We were both cautious of getting caught until the bell for last lesson finally went, we both sighed with relief. "Finally" Frank said. I smiled in agreement. I only had an hour with him before i had to go home, so i had to make this hour count. "Where did you move from frank?" i asked. "Well im originally from here in New Jersey, but me my mom and dad moved to New York for dad's work, but then mom and dad split up so i moved back here with my mom." Frank replied. An awkward silence arose. "Sorry" i said sheepishly. Frank just smiled. "What about you, i mean im sat in a cleaners room with someone i hardly know" Frank laughed. "Well iv lived here all my life" i said "Me mom, dad and Mikey, my younger brother.. Mom works in a comic book store, and my dad he's a magazine editor, but i hardly ever see him, i spend most of my time round at my grandma Elena's, she's the one who taught me how to draw and stuff" Frank looked intregued. I carried on. "Mikey my brother hes 3 years younger than me, he spends most of his time in his room either listening to music or playing bass, he's really good... "Cool" Frank replied, "Well i play guitar, as you know haha, erm mom's a prep-school teacher and dad, hes in a band, he plays drums, he wanted me to play but i dont have the concentration, and my love was always for guitar cause Billy Joe Armstrong is my idol, i look up to him so much, hes amazing at guitar, and his stage presence is just, wow!" Frank stoped and looked at me. "Sorry, i tend to babble a lot" he chuckled, his laugh was so contagious, it made me laugh, it was like a childs laugh, high pitched but soft, it wasnt annoying and when he laughed, i laughed to. After several minutes of laughter we both calmed down and frank pulled some cigarettes from his bag. "Want one?" He said, offering me the packet, i took one and he leaned forward to light it for me. "Thanks."

A cloud of smoke filled the room, we hadnt had two drags before we heard footsteps coming our way. "Quick" i said, putting my fag out. "In there" i pointed at the closet, we both ran to the closet and got in. It was very cramped and Frank's body was pressed up aginst mine, i could feel his breathe on the side of my neck, it was hot and it sent shivers up my spine. The door to the cleaners room swung open and footsteps echoed in the room as the unidentified person walked around. I heard Frank stop breathing as the footsteps got closer to the closet. Please dont find us, please. I repeated this several times in my head as the footsteps stopped outside the closet, i dont think i could handle a teacher finding me and frank in a closet together, what would they think? Just then the footsteps got quieter and quieter, they were leaving. "Thank god" i whispered loud enough for Frank to hear me, but not the unidentified person. The door slammed shut, and frank started laughing hysterically again, i couldnt help but laugh with him, he was just so cute. His chestnut brown eyes staring at me and me starting back at him, the unidentified person had left the room sereval minutes ago but me and Frank were still stood in the closet, body touching and staring at eachother. DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! The last bell went and broke mine and frank's stare, i pushed open the doors and Frank climbed out, rubbing his head and clearing his throat, i followed, grabbing my bag and making my way to the door. "Gerard" Frank called. I spun round to look at his adorable face, staring back at me. "Thankyou for making my first day one of the coolest first days ever! Im glad were friends". A warm feeling rose from the pit of my stomache, and a mile wide smile appeared on my face. "No problem frank, im glad were friends too" He smiled back.

I opened the door and the coridors were filled with people rushing to get out of this hell hole. We left the room and walked to the yard where i was greeted by Mikey and his friend Ray. "Hey Gee, who's ya friend?" Mikey asked. "Hey guys, this is Frank, my friend he's new in my class, it was his first day". "Hellooo" Frank chimed. I smile at his childishness. "I gotta go, my mom's supposed to be picking me up and no doubt she'll get lost somewhere, cya tomorrow?" Frank's voice questioning towards the end. "Sure thing" i replied. "Cool, laters" he said halfway across the yard. I watched him as he left the grounds and disapeared into a group of people, i turned back to face mikey and ray. Mikey had a huge grin on his face. "What?" i asked. "Nothing" Mikey laughed. Ray looked as confused as me. "Whatever, im off, have fun at Ray's and dont be home to late". "Kay, byee" Mikey said as i left.

I decided to take a shortcut home as it was a nice night, the sun was beaming down on the ground, and it made the stones glisten like crystals, i turned down a back alley and a few feet in i felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, it made me unsteady and fall to the ground, i felt another sharp pain in my stomache and then my face. The pain repeated itself for several times before it stopped and i dared open my eyes, my vision was blurry but several dark figures stood above me, it looked like James and his gang, i wasnt sure it was him until he spoke. "Welcome back emo!" He said before kicking me in the stomache one last time and then they vanished. I lay on the floor for several minutes while the pain subsided enough for me to get up and walk. I walked up my drive, threw open the door, the house was empty, i crawled up the stairs to my room and passed out on my bed.

Chapter Five.

As i regained conciousness, i heard Mikey screaming at me 'GERARD! GERARD WAKE UP PLEASE!' he cried. I growned in pain, seconds later Mikey scooped up into a bear hug. 'I've been calling you for ages and when you didn't answer after the seventh time i got worried and came home to find you like this! What happened to you?' He said in a distressed tone. I could hardly breathe as Mikey was sqeezing me so tight, the pain in my ribs was unbareable, like someone was stabbing me over and over again with a butchers knife, my head felt like it had been trampled on by an elephant, and the cuts on it stung like a bitch. I let out a slight cry to let Mikey know that i was hurting, he loosened his grip around me as he examined my cuts and bruises. 'James... and his friends... jumped me... on the way home' i managed to say before letting out another grown. As Mikey sat me up i caught sight of the clock, 8.27pm, i'd been passed out for over 4 hours before Mikey found me... 'Stay here, i'll be right back' Mikey said on his way out of my room. 'WAIT! where are you going?' i asked, right now i did not want to be alone. 'Im going getting the First Aid kit, to sort out your head, don't worry i'll be back before you can say Unicorn!' Mikey laughed as he left the room, it got me laughing to but the pain in my chest soon stopped me. He returned with the First Aid kit, two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

'Mikey i don't think this is the time to be getting drunk' i said sarcastically, he looked at me and smiled. 'For you it's for the pain, for me the shock' he replied. Wait, when did vodka help pain? before i had chance to ask he had already opened the bottle, poured the shots, and downed his, he handed me mine and i did the same, he then began to examin my head. 'The cuts arn't deep enough for stitches, which is a good thing, but they will take a while to heal, and this will sting'. As he said that a pain shot through my head as he applied some antiseptic spray to my wounds. 'ARGHHH!' i screamed in shock. 'Sorry' Mikey apologised. After Mikey had finnished patching me up, he poured us two more shots, and we downed them. 'There, you don't look like a bloody mess anymore' Mikey laughed. 'Thank you Mikey, really, i don't thank you enough for half the things you do, and i really should, im glad i have you as a brother, i dont know what i would do without you, i love you man' i replied. He opened his arms and pulled me in for another hug. 'I love you to Gerard' he whispered in my ear. Just then the door opened. 'MOM!' we said in sync.

Shit, how am i going to explain to her what happened, i looked at Mikey alarmed. 'Calm down, i'll talk to her, all say we were messing around outside and you fell or something, i wont tell her what happend' i looked at Mikey greatfully as he cleaned everything up and went down stairs. I heard Mikey talking to mom, telling her lies i guessed, i didn't want her to know the truth, it would just hurt her more. I heard footsteps outside my door, so i made myself look busy.

'Gerard?' mom asked. 'Hey mom' i replied, turning to face her, she looked at my face as if she was trying to put Mikey's story to the cuts on my head. 'What are you and mikey like eh? always fighting and i told you one of you would get hurt one day, and now look at you, i hope he said sorry to you?' she said. 'Yeah mom, he did more than that he tidied my cuts up, he's been good to me mom, don't be hard on him, it was just a bit of fun, honestly' i smiled. 'Okay, well make sure it doesn't happen again! now go to sleep, it's late and you have school tomorrow, night gerard, love you' 'Night mom' i replied.

Once she had gone downstairs i went into Mikey's room, he was lay on his bed listening to The Misfits. 'Y'all right? didn't give you a hard time did she? i asked. 'Naaaa, she was upset but she thought it was by accident so it wenrn't that bad' he replied. 'Thanks again Mike's, i owe you one' He smiled back. 'Urmm, mike's i was wondering if you could do me one more favor? 'What?' he asked. 'Come sleep in my room, i really dont want to be on my own tonight...' i felt like such a coward asking but, right now i needed my brother, he was the only one that knew the truth and the only one i really trusted. 'Sure thing, but you'll have to help me move my mattress, cause im not sleeping next to your smelly feet again' he laughed. 'Course' i laughed back. We tried to move his matress as quietly as possible but halfway alone the landing, Mikey stubbed his toe and let out a cry, we dropped the matress, and lay on it crying, me with laughter, Mikey in pain. 'GET TO BED!' we heard mom shout, so we picked the matress up again, still laughing and dropped it onto my bedroom floor, he flung his pillow and quilt on, went back to his room and walked back in with his unicorn teddy. I looked at him in amusment, 'What?' he asked. 'Nothing' i sighed, he'd had that teddy since he was born, it was discoloured, and it smelt of Mikey, but he loved it. I flicked off the light and crawled into bed 'Goodnight gee' Mikey whispered, 'Night Mike's' i whispered back, i fell asleep with a smile on my face cause i knew Mikey was close by.


End file.
